I'm Baaaaaack!
by SexySelena666
Summary: Sakura had a perfect life. Perfect besties, perfect boyfriend...but then it all changed. She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with her 'besties'. So she left. They all thought she broke. But now shes back...with a vengance to prove to them she's not the same little girl that they could control...and she's got new 'friends' to help her do that
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok people! Hello! I am back! (Till something distracts me) And I have a new idea! Now before you start yelling at me that I already have a story going, I WILL GO BACK TO IT! I have not forgotten about Her Shadows of Insanity, I promise! But I am currently having a case of the 'Overflowing toilet'. Where so many ideas are confined in such a small space that they are overflowing to where I have found myself speaking to myself in the middle of classes as if I were Tobi….needless to say I NEED to write something else before my Mother makes real her threat to but me in the 'Loony House' as she calls it. So now that that's cleared up! Off to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…well….let's not dwell on the impossible hmm? It just makes me sad.**

I sighed as I walked down the road. Today would be my first day back at Konaha High School. I had left two years ago when I found out that my 'Prince Charming' had actually been sleeping with almost all my 'best friends' behind my back and virtually _everyone_ knew. As a flash back threated to resurface I quickly shook my head turning my iPod up louder as if to drown out the memories.

As the school came into sight I flipped my short pink hair back behind my ear- after I left I had cut it because, honestly, the only reason I grew it out was for Sasuke.

I chuckled to myself as I walked into the school grounds. It was if nothing had changed. My thick metal plated boots clicked loudly on the pavement as I crossed the street to the gates. People stopped and stared as I rounded the side of the pillars that the gates were supported on. I wasn't surprised. I had heard a rumor that the 'Queen Bees' had banned anyone from even having pink streaks let alone a full head. Also there was my outfit. Mid-calf combat boots that were plated with metal, spider web designed fishnets, red and black garter, red and black checkered mini skirt that took on a school girl quality, a skin tight black tank top that was sheer, and over that the white uniform shirt tied messily under my breasts. So in short it was a very gothic version of the required school uniform. I had talked to Tsunade before hand and pulled a few strings (*cough cough* read: Blackmail) so I could wear this instead. My pink hair was spiked and layered choppily with two tiny spiked pigtails on the top layer. The pig tails were held up by black bands with red X's. Then around my neck was a long necklace with a silver cross at the end that stood out from the other clothing items for it was delicate and feminine. Then on both wrists I wore spiked black bracelets, which looked deadly and dangerous. A black and white checkered messenger bag was thrown over my shoulder sloppily and bounced against my leg as I walked.

"Who are you?" called a sickeningly familiar voice. I turned slightly so I could see the owner of this voice out of my prefill vision. Sure enough to great my line of sight was a blonde wearing the uniform that the school required. She looked pretty much the same that she did two years ago. Cheap and slutty…yup it was still Ino.

"My name is none of your concern at the moment Ino-…pig" I said as I walked away with a raise of my hand.

"What? You bitch get back here!" but soon enough her yells were drowned out by the double doors of the school swinging shut.

As I walked confidently down the halls I felt the looks that everyone was giving me. So do they remember me yet? I wondered idly. As I strolled into the office without hesitation I was greeted with a happy, "Sakura-chan! You're here!" from Shizune and a tight hug from the black haired woman.

I chuckled, "It's good to see you too. Is Tsunade here?"

"Yup! Go on in she's expecting you."

"Thanks, I'll have to remind myself to come down here and work with you from time to time."

"You do that! It gets annoying with all the stuck ups that work with me."

"Well…I can fix that if you'd like."

"What do you have in mind?"

A few moments later I walked into Tsunade's office laughing. She glanced up at me her eyes almost immediately narrowing in suspicion.

"What did you do?"

I widened my eyes with mock hurt putting a hand over my heart.

"Tsunade! I can't believe you would think that I would do something only by me laughing!"

"No, no I know that laugh. Either you or one of your friends in the staff did something unfair to the sluts of the school."

"…See! You think the same thing! What's wrong about laughing about someone saying that?"

She shook her head in amusement, "Well if that's all you did…"

I chuckled sheepishly, "Well I might have also encouraged Shizune to remove all the sluts off the office working thing and put them on clean up duty…"

"You did wh-…..wait….that is actually a genius idea! Why didn't I think of that earlier!"

"Uhhhmmmm because-"

"Sakura Haruno don't you _dare_ answer that question!"

"Heehe, whatever you say _sensei!"_

"Shut up! Don't call me that it makes me feel old!"  
>As I started to respond she gave me a deathly glare.<p>

I shrugged and said, "Hey, I came here for a reason….can I have my schedule?"

She nodded absently she handed it to me, looking me up and down.

"You look good dear….you should thank that bastard,"

I chuckled, "Yup I know….I will….in my own way of course."

With that I walked out chuckling waving my schedule already knowing more or less my classes.

As I walked I realized I was late. Furrowing my brows I glanced at my schedule just in case, chuckling when I saw that I had Kakashi was my first period. No worries there….he should be coming right about-

"Yo! You the new student?"

….now…Speak of the devil.

I glanced at him smirking, flipping my hair back. His eyes widened and he looked me up and down. People had been doing that a lot to day.

"Well….I'm not sure if _new _is the correct term buuut…."

He blinked at me…then stared…..and then made a disbelieving face.

"Woah! Sakura-chan it really is you!" he nearly squealed as he hugged me.

"…Kakashi-sensei…..people will think you're a pedophile if you don't quite hugging me…."

"Sakura! You wound me!"

I shrugged and started walking toward my class, "Come on Pervert-sensei it's time for class."

He made 'kicked-puppy' noise but followed. I listened amused as he started to fill me in on Konaha doings.

As we reached a door that was slightly pushed open I tilted my head and then smirked, seeing the chalk board eraser at the top. Kakashi just about walked in when I grabbed his hand and spun him around, holding him to my side. I smirked at him and he seemed to flush and started babbling.

"Well Sakura-chan, I understand that I'm a very attractive individual but we are in school and it's not appr-"

"Shut up ya old man and look at the top of the door," I said monotone.

He looked and his face seemed to grow annoyed with realization.

"Naruto…" he growled out.

I chuckled, so Naruto was still up to his old tricks….hmmm…..

I pushed Kakashi away from me indicating that I had done what I had meant to do.

"Go on you have to introduce the new student right?"

"Oh right! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

He walked in and carefully avoided the eraser and winked at me before shutting the door firmly. Right before he shut the door I heard a multitude of voices shout "YOU'RE LATE!' Kakashi was probably going to actually tell them the truth and say something about the 'new' student.

I stood there for a while bored when I saw the door open and Kakashi motion for me to come in.

"Come on, it's time to…'introduce' yourself."

I nodded and followed him in lowering my face so no one could see my face. I heard several murmurs and whispers.

"Ok, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? You can say your name, your interests, what you like, and what you don't…..preferably in that order so the idiots of this class can follow along *cough cough* Naruto *cough cough*"

I lifted my head and gave a smirk, "Hello….I'm the new and improved Sakura Haruno….my interests are sports, art, writing and fighting, I like…..music….and running….and I don't like…man-whores, sluts, and liars…"

People stared at me in shock and I tilted my head mock surprise.

"What's so surprising? I said I'd come back,"

"Sakura…..what….how…"

"Use your words Naruto, Not all of us speak idiot,"

"Bitch! I knew it was you in the courtyard!"

I smirked at Ino's outburst, "Ding ding ding you get a prize piggy piggy!"

Kakashi clicked his tongue at me, "Such insults so early in the morning!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh like you weren't thinking it!"

He chuckled and said, avoiding that statement, "Well why don't you sit…..by…hmmmmmmmm…let's see…oh! Here we go, Sakura you go sit by Gaara!"

I pondered my luck as I looked at Gaara and walked over to where my seat would be. I had never really interacted with Gaara even though his siblings and he were friends with Naruto. Ino never really liked Temari so of course I couldn't hang out with her so….maybe we could be friends this time.

I turned to him and smiled a slight smile, "Hello Gaara-san, I'm-"

"Sakura Haruno…I'm aware…I heard of your…'Falling out' with Sasuke and his 'posse'." He said quietly.

I smirked at that, "It seems my reputation precedes me,"

He nodded in once in affirmative. I turned back to where Kakashi was writing something on the board, not even looking what he was writing as he read his precious porn. I scoffed at the way his writing tilted and sprawled. I glanced around for a moment considering that I hadn't brought much. Then I smirked seeing Karin was near and was too busy trying make out with Sasuke to notice my hand reaching to steal her note book. I grabbed it and chucked it at Kakashi knocking the book out of his hands.

He jumped and pointed at us. "Who did that? How _dare_ you dishonor my precious 'Make out Paradise?'"

I chuckled and leaned back putting my feet up on the desk, "Kaka-sensei look at your writing…"

But before I could finish what I was saying Karin interrupted with a screech, "That's my notebook! Who threw that! I'll kill them! Sasuke-kun! Tell them!"

He just nodded staring at me like I was the Armageddon…..well….that wouldn't be too bad….I wouldn't mind being a hot Armageddon…..Hmmmmm. I looked back at him curling my lip, sneering at him. Then with slightly dramatized hair flip I looked back to Karin. She was still screeching about how whoever through her note book would be sorry. It seemed she was too busy 'sucking face' to notice my return.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Bitch back here,"

She turned around and looked at me with so much hate that I was surprised all her make up hadn't melted off.

"_You!"_ she hissed half standing.

I smiled and let my head fall to one side, smiling innocently, pointing at myself, "Me?"

"You bitch!" she cried and started to come at me with a hand raised. As I prepared to stop it a different hand came and grabbed her wrist.

I looked at the hand, followed the arm and was slightly surprised to see that it was Gaara's hand.

"G-Gaara-kun-"

"Shut up…" with that he sat back down.

The whole class seemed to go silent as he sat down. I glanced from Karin's expression to Gaara's. What was going on here? Why was everyone so surprised?

I tilted my head at everyone's expressions. I had seen Gaara stop people from hitting Naruto and his sister, so why was it such a shock that he stopped Karin from slapping me?

Oh well, I guess that's one mystery for later. I mentally shrugged and dosed off listening to the dull roar of the class. A last coherent thought drifted through my mind right before I drifted off, _'This is going to be interesting…'_

**A/N: Okie dokie! How'd it go? Should I continue? Because I honestly don't know….Well anyway! Review! Please and thank you! If you do I will let you have a date with…Itachi! *pulls out Itachi and holds him in front of self***

**Itachi: -/_\- I never agreed to this…**

**Me: You don't have to! **

**Itachi: So you're practically auctioning me off for people to review?**

**Me: *grins innocently* anything to keep my readers happy!**

**Itachi:…..o/.\o**

**Me: That means he wants you to review~!**

**Itachi: Wha? Wait no-!**

**Me: *covers his mouth* Go on people! REVIEW! You get a date with IITTAAACHIII~! *wiggles eyebrows* you know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh…my….Kami! You all made my day! All your comments made me warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you! *bows and hugs you all* Now for your prize~! ITACHI-CHAN! *holds him out to reviewers* here ya go! Now ya'll can fight over who gets him when. *shoves him toward ya'll* Okie dokie by the way a special thanks to;**

**Chrisylovesnaruhina**

**itachimeri1989**

**music1462**

**MystereKitsune**

**Ur worst nightmare452**

**Anon**

**They reviewed before you other suckers that are reading this! No no you're not suckers…only….2/3 of you are….Sooooo…if you review before I get a blast of inspiration (That happens **_**very**_** rarely so don't worry) then you will get mentioned in my long annoying, authors notes ok? Ok! Onward to the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's a liiiiine~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GASP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Class passed rather quickly. As did homeroom through fourth period. All the same expressions of surprise, disbelieving comments…urrgh people are really annoying.

I was walking down the halls watching a piece of fuzz floating in the air. I swatted at it absently when I suddenly ran into something.

"What the-?"

"Bitch, we're gonna fight. People are saying that you're prettier than me!"

I glanced at Karin bored, "And that would matter to me why now?"

"Argh!" she screeched, "You! Me! We're fighting!"

I glanced at the clock suspended on the wall in the hall sighing at my misfortune.

"When, where ya know the drill apparently."

"Now," she gave an oddly smug smirk, "In the cafeteria."

I squinted and looked straight into her eyes. When I was still friends with these people I had learned to read underneath the underneath. It was a way of finding out the truth when no one else told you. She wanted to publicly humiliate me. She wanted to fight me thinking I was still the girl from before. She wanted to show the school she was still the queen bitch.

I shrugged and watched as she walked that way. She turned around and sneered at me non-moving figure.

"What Sakura-_chan?_ Are you scared?"

I gave a tiny smile slip then let my face fall into a mask of serenity and honesty, "No, I was trying to figure out if your ass had got bigger since the last time I saw you or if it was just fake…"

Her eyes flashed and she stalked toward me.

"Eh, eh eeeh~! The fights not till the cafeteria!" I shook my finger at her giving a smirk worthy of an Uchiha.

Her eyes narrowed but she backed off none the less. As she walked away I went to the cafeteria to eat before the so called fight. I stood in line trying to ignore the whispers from the people around me. I had grabbed my meal and went to sit at an empty table. People were all watching me as I ate calmly. Suddenly I heard Karin and her cronies come in.

"Sakura Haruno! It's time to fight!"

I glanced up chewing my pizza calmly. Shrugging I stood still holding my pizza. I heard a laugh.

"Oh look another cat fight!"

I glanced at the man and nearly choked on my mushroom. He was freakin BLUE! (**A/N: Heehe bet cha can't guess who it isss~!)**

"Shut it Sharky, it's no cat fight…it's a bitch brawl…BIG difference."

He burst out laughing, "Pein I like her, can I have her?"

I raised an eyebrow. I was still here….I shrugged and walked over to the middle of the room where Karin was. I stood before her eating my pizza.

_We stood in front of each other, a nearly distinguishable dramatic tune dancing in the background, the breeze ruffling our hair..._wait…breeze? Music? What the hell?

I glanced over and saw two boys. One had a huge fan pointed at Karin and I and the other a large stereo playing the dramatic music.

I sweat dropped and stared at them with a large anime question mark above my head, pizza half way to my mouth.

But I was interrupted in my staring by a fake nailed hand nearly clawing my eyes out.

"Woah tiger Woah!" I yelped as I dodged.

Karin was swinging at me wildly and it seemed she was trying to claw my poor eyes out. No thanks dear, I wanna keep my eyes thank you so very much! Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the teachers walk in watching with rapt interest. I shot Kakashi a "WTH/F?" look and he answered with a "What? I'm a sucker for Cat Fights!" look. I mentally growled but none the less turned back to Karin. She was still swinging at me and yelling obscenities at me. I was growing bored of this and shoved the rest of my pizza in my mouth and quit moving. Sure enough her hand came down and four bloody cuts formed on my cheek. I let my head turn to the side. Then her opposite hand did the same thing and my head snapped to the other side.

I felt the blood ooze down the sides of my face and sucked in a small breath as I was kneed in the stomach. As I fell a high heeled stiletto came down on my head, hard. I lay there for a moment in a crumpled heap listening to many whisper and say things such as "Well she lasted longer than the others did." And "Well what do you expect? She was privately trained all her life it's not a surprise she can take out some looser bitch."

**((Switching to Third Person POV for suspenseful-ness! Heeheehee!))**

Several people in the cafeteria felt bad for the strange pink haired girl. She was reportedly the old Sakura Haruno that Sasuke Uchiha had cheated on back a few years ago. Many weren't sure how to respond at how she had dodged so well then suddenly fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

Suddenly a heavy, dark emitted from the said 'undignified heap'.

"_**My turn, bitch."**_

Everyone looked at the girl as she pulled herself up from the heap on the floor her hair shadowing her face.

Sakura stood her body moving as if a puppeteer were controlling the strings (**A/N: Heehe! Sasori reference for Sasori fans~!) **She suddenly snapped her head back and looked at Karin with eyes that would have scared Satan himself. She suddenly lunged at Karin and was suddenly beating the shit out of the poor-..No…no…I was going to say poor girl but let's not lie hmm? It's rude.

She pounced like a cat of prey her fists flying and when Karin narrowly dodged and Sakura's hand hit the floor many spectators gasped when a series of cracks and a small crater formed. Soon it was Karin that was lying in undignified heap on the floor.

**((Switching back to First Person POV because suspenseful moment is over!))**

"Bitch that was fucken' amazing!" (**A/N: bet cha can't guess who this is either~!)**

I looked behind me and it looked like 'Sharky' hand friends that I hadn't seen before.

"Who the Skittles are you?"

The boy who just talked to me seemed to choke on the drink he was drinking. Hmmm…I thought, he must be trying to act like a pimp…ya…that's definitely it…..ya….

After my conclusion I looked back at the group of people. And my jaw unhinged itself. It. Was. All. BOYS! HOT boys on top of that!

"We, my dear," said a silky voice that grabbed my attention, "Are the Akatsuki."

**A/N: So? How was it? Hmmm? Was it good? Was it to annoying? Did I do the fight scene ok? I'm not really good at that kind of stuff…any who~! This time as a reward for Reviewing you get a date with….Gaara-chan! Now he would argue but he is currently not here at the moment so let's pretend he's fine with it ok? Ok! Well review please! It gives me inspiration to write more, quicker~! Ja-ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello there people of earth…and….where ever else you choose to be from at the moment! How are all of you? Did you miss me? Or better said did you miss Sakura and the many boys? Hmmm? *wiggles eyebrows* that's right you can't hide from my supah ninjah powers! Also a special thanks to;**

**onetikakawachi**

**Kiwi-chann**

**Good boy-chan**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**SanDavis687**

**The Ninja Artist**

**Lovely-Bunny**

**JessicaMoonbeam**

**Heavens Little Secret**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Their reviews kept me thinking of new ideas! So thank you dears! Now, I promised Gaara-chan to ya'll so take him whenever you want him! Moving forward! Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: The only way I would ever own Naruto is if I flew to Japan, found and seduced the creator, married him, make him change his will so that I inherit it, and then have him killed by all you people who want part ownership….and….considering I am not able to do that at the moment…I'll dumb it down for you…I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HOLY MOTHER OF BUDAH! ~~~~~~~~~ LINE~! ~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared at him blankly taking in his long hair, red eyes, seemingly scars on his cheeks, and blank expression. He looked so much like-

"Itachi Uchiha!" I said my eyebrows rising. Sasuke's older brother.

He seemed surprised that I knew his name then a smug smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes I am…May I ask how you know me?"

I gave a snort that seemed to surprise him. Ohhh…I thought he probably thought I was a fan girl.

"You my weasel-y friend are what I like to call, 'The-brother-of-the-spawn-of-the-devil-so-by-the-wonderfully-amazazing-skill-of-my-perception-that-makes-YOU-YOURSELF-a-spawn-of-the-devil'….yup…" I nodded and rocked on the balls of my feet for a moment.

Then I realized a strange fact. The whole cafeteria had gone silent. Was it time for fifth period already? I turned but was not met with an empty cafeteria like I had expected. Instead everyone (trust me _everyone)_ was staring straight at us.

I turned back to the sound of loud bellowing laughter. Ya know the kind that comes from someone's belly and it just goes on and on and sooner or later the other people that don't have sticks shoved up their asses start laughing too? Yea…. that kind of laugh. I turned just in time to see the shark man laughing so hard soda came out his nose.

"Holy shizzzz!" I said hopping up and down for a moment forgetting my cool façade and letting my eyes go wide in honest-to-Jashin surprise, "I thought that only happened in movies!"

Then realizing that the silence had only got louder (if that were possible) I coughed into my fist trying to revive what little dignity I had in the first place, I looked coolly at 'Mr. Shark' as my subconscious had so fondly dubbed him.

"What's so funny?"

He wiped the soda away from his mouth and nose and said grinning a toothy grin (seriously? His teeth were POINTED! That CAN'T be normal).

"You are! First you respond with something that has to do with skittles, then you call Itachi 'your weasel-y friend', and_ then_ you burn him like no one's ever been able to before! As I said earlier! I think we should keep you!"

I tilted my head back for a moment looking up at the flickering fluorescent lights. Keep me? Did I _look_ like a lap dog? _'Well…..I guess I AM small, and pink-' wait_ what the hell? No! I am no lapdog! Nor any dog! Well….not counting the bitch part….but I was a _human _bitch, not a female dog in heat!

I looked back at them glaring. Well more specifically glaring at Mr. Shark.

"I am no thing you can 'keep' I am not a lap dog, nor item like a lamp, nor am I money- I know I know I look like a million bucks but still!- and I most certainly wouldn't let you 'keep' me regardless!"

"See Pein! She's perfect!"

I through my hands up, "Are you listening to me? And who the hell's name is 'Pein'? I mean seriously! Emo much?"

"I'm Pein…" said a steely voice.

I rounded on the speaker expecting someone like Itachi or something but was shocked at the pumpkin haired man sitting there with multiple piercings.

He _radiated _power, I mean he scared me shizz-less! But my ego was so large by the time I had seen him that it forced my chin to raise so I was looking down at him with a smirk.

"Oh? Pein hmm? I can see why….I mean just those piercings alone make me want to cringe in sympathy of anyone you make out with."

My normal, calm, bitingly cold sarcasm was back it seemed. When I had become suddenly funny and energetic I was starting to wonder if I had actually lost it for a moment. **(A/N: Though if you read on you'll see that happens quite often)**

His lips curled slightly as if he was going to say something else but the bell rang.

Many of the students _ran_ out the doors but I stayed there. I was currently in the middle of a staring contest with 'Pumpkin' as I nicknamed him. Tsunade wouldn't mind if I missed a couple of classes….maybe I'll just miss the rest of the day. Hmmmmm that sounded nice.

Using a trick that Tsunade had taught me I let my eyes go out of focus so my brain wouldn't realize that my eyes were still open.

Thought the unfocused haze I saw Pumpkin blink ever so quickly, probably thinking I couldn't see.

"I win…" I said blinking and letting my eyes go back into focus.

He seemed surprised I had seen it but worked his jaw like debating on saying something. During that time I watched the piercings below his lips move.

"Your names Sakura right?" he finally spoke. Though he asked it seemed he already knew.

Quickly channeling my still large ego, I sat on the lunch table at the end. It seemed Pein had pulled a chair from somewhere and sat himself at the 'head' of the table. Stupid male ego. So to get on his nerves I sat at the other end bringing my legs up sitting almost daintily so they couldn't see up my skirt.

"Well you seem knowledgeable enough, you tell me," I responded my head lolling to the side lazily.

His lip twitched like he wanted to either smile or scowl at me but he did neither. Instead he simply nodded and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Shrugging as a snatched 'Wanna-be Pimp's' unopened fruit juice sending him a glare daring him to take it back, He opened his mouth to respond but Pumpkin sent him a glare too. He crossed his arms, pouting like a five year old.

"Take it however you'd like to Pumpkin, it really doesn't matter to me," I said. I actually hadn't meant for the Pumpkin part to come out but hey shit happens right?

That's when I saw the amused smile appear on his face. First it had been anger flickering in his eyes but after a moment he seemed to rethink his choice in emotions.

"For once I agree with Kisame…I think you'd make a fine addition."

I raised a lazy eyebrow drinking the fruit juice for a moment.

"To what? Your crazy collection of stuffed girls in your bedroom?"

The 'Wanna-be Pimp' burst out in to laughter along with several other members. Then I noticed a boy…or well….I _hoped_ it was a boy, which looked a lot like Ino. For a moment I thought it _was_ Ino, but despite my old insults, Ino wasn't _that_ manly looking. Though I do believe after I called her a man she stopped working out for a month...

"Hey, you Barbie-boy, are you related to Ino-pig?"

The boy's face grew red and angry, "Who you calling Barbie-boy pinky!"

I blinked unfazed by the name, despite popular belief; though I found the nickname/insult _really_ un-imaginative it didn't really bother me that much.

"Uhhmm…You obviously, I mean, I could be calling Itachi that but seeing as I already called him my weasel-y friend, it's you."

His eye ticked and I swore he was gonna pop a blood vessel in his neck. Apparently he didn't like my nickname/insult.

"Of course, it could just be the fact I believe you and Ino are wearing the same lip gloss as one another….Is that 'Pretty in Pink'? Or maybe 'Sassy Me'? I'm not really sure…I can't really see with the horrible lighting in here….do you have any more so I can make sure?"

His face seemed to go almost purple and his face contorted into a snarl. He seemed to half rise as if to make a move to tackle me but 'Pumpkin' said a single word and the blood seemed to run completely out of his face as he sat.

I glanced at him raising my eyebrows impressed, "Wow, neat trick….will ya teach it to me?"

He puffed out his chest- well as much as his cool, calm façade would let him- as if in pride, and said, "Noone can teach you that girlie, that's something that you can only gain from being a feared and powerful-"

POP! He was cut off the loud sound of my gum smacking as I blew a bubble. The whole table grew silent- which was slightly amazing since I'm pretty sure the boy in the mask thing was high – apparently they 'feared' this guy enough that you didn't pop a bubble in the middle of his speech.

"Did you just pop a bubble?" he asked his voice dipping down low and I had to admit, it scared me 'shizzless'.

"That's what she said~!" I sing songed.

But that obviously wasn't the thing to say because suddenly Pumpkin was lunging at me with speed I didn't even know a man his size could possess.

**A/N: Ok, you can hate me for the slight cliffhanger but over here its literally two in the morning and I'm running out of battery **_**and**_** I have test that I **_**CANNOT**_** fail so…I bid you Auf Weiderzen~! I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong but oh well! I apologize to any of German nationality that are reading this! Please don't shoot me! Any who please please review! Please and Danke! Also, I apologize for my lateness but I've been working my ass off at school (I have no ass anymore! *le gasp~!*) But I leave you to it! Review! Ya know, the lil button that says "Review Story" please click it! I mean my CAT can click the mouse so I'm sure you can too!**

**BYE-BYE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HIIII guys! I'm back sooner than like ever! Isn't it amazazing? Anyway, once again a thank you to my reviewers! (Well at least they are the reviewers that had reviewed before I put this up XD) Tada, give your applause to;**

**SanDavis687**

**SylbieRose**

**Lovely-Bunny**

**Chibified-chan**

**Good boy-chan**

**Onetikakawachi**

**The Ninja Artist**

**OK, I had the strangest, sweetest experiences this week! I was in a Cracker Barrel after a dentist appointment (Now make sure kids you brush twice a day and floss once a day! –sorry I couldn't resist) and I had my lil' portable laptop and notebook out, typing out the rough draft of this. Well there was this old lady sitting kind of catty-cornered from us, I had noticed she kept looking at me oddly but I'm used to that since ya know I'm so odd naturally so I didn't think much of it. Anyway after they were done with their meal (ours STILL hadn't come -_-) and the lady came over (the only reason I noticed her in the first place was because she was wearing this BRIGHT yellow sweater, as in like sun bright, as in I was nearly blinded!) And she started going on and on about how good it was to see young people write. It was really sweet but kind of odd because she just went on and on. But yea! That's my odd moment of the week (well one of many but still) what was yours! **

**But onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..well…I was planning on gussy-ing it up but….really that's all it boils down to….I don't own Naruto…..**

**)()_(^#%$#%&*()*()_+*(%$LINE!#$#$^%$*(()_)_+)_+()_*()&*^&^%^%$#%#$^%$&*&(*)_**

Before I could completely dodge he was on me. Half leaning back, cursing the skirt I immediately did a backward split/summersault move that rolled me off the table and out of Pein's way but also probably showed all of them my green lacy panties.

Oh yup, Hidan's whistle told it all….damn karma…..

I was interrupted by a harsh punch in the stomach, the breath leaving me in a large _'whoosh'_. Scrambling to get to my feet I kicked out blindly only to be met with a grunt that wasn't Pein's. shit, now I'm good, but fighting the whole damn Akatsuki? No ones _that_ good!

Knowing that this wouldn't go anywhere I froze in the middle of dodging and started to turn to apologize….. But instead a fist hit me square in the jaw hard enough to cause me to black out.

As I slid into involuntary unconsciousness I thought for the second time to day- just with more bitter sarcasm and irony- _'This is going to be interesting…'_

It took every ounce of my willpower to not to jerk up when I came to full consciousness. The thing that stopped me was voices. No, no not the constant chatter of Pablo, my Mexican Secretary who keeps my thoughts in check (most of the time), or the voice that sounded a lot like me, who I called my 'Inner' and not even the sometimes homicidal voices that people call the illness schizophrenia, real, live voices.

"Really, was this necessary?"

"Yes, Konan, it was, she popped her gum as I was talking! Then said a "That's what she said" joke!"

"But did you really have to hit her that hard? And you all! You helped!"

"But-"

"Pein! You will not complain anymore about this! Is this clear?"

There was a pause and I felt someone tug on my shirt, again sheer willpower keeping me from not breaking that hand.

"Sasori! What are you doing?"

"She looks so harsh in this outfit….I think she'd look much prettier in one of my dresses…"

"No, no and oh let's think about it NO! You stay away from her clothes you hear me?"

During this, I let my head loll back so I could open my eyes just enough to see what was happening.

The room I was in, was dark- schemed with dark wood paneling and deep mahogany fixtures- but lit just enough for most things to be seen clearly. I was lying on a couch which was sort off to the side.

There was the group….and there was a woman, tall slim, blue haired, and dressed in an elegant kimono as if she were interrupted in an important moment.

The boys were varying from abashed looking to impassive.

Pein was in the middle of explaining something that seemed to be of great importance. It was boring me back to unconsciousness until I found an interesting fact. I still had my gum against all odds.

"So you understand that I am the leader of this group and that being said I will be the one making the decisions. I say we go here-"

POP! Sound familiar?

I sat up, leaning back on my elbows looking completely content.

His body tensed, but the blue haired girl- Konan? - put a hand out.

"Sakura-san? How do you feel? I hope it doesn't hurt that much. I did what I could about the bruising. Oh, and I apologize on behalf of these hooligans."

Everything about her was elegant. From her clothes to the flower to her hair and her manner of speaking, it was a nice change.

"It's alright, I've had worse,"

"Sure, you have, we had you knocked out so fast you probably didn't have time to think," retorted Barbie-boy. He obviously didn't like me very much. But he made me sound weak. Well time for my sailor mouth to appear.

"Konan-san, I deeply apologize for saying this in your presence but…" I stood and looked at Barbie-boy in distaste.

"The only damn reason you lousy-ass fuckers got me knocked out is because you were too busy get hard ass at the sight off my damn panties to get the memo that I was actually gonna apologize to you damn dumbasses!"

"Oh, wow bitch…You would make the perfect fucking Jashinist, for fucking real…."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly, "You haven't got the memo fucker? Jashin is my bitch!"

"You fucking liar he-"

"If you don't believe me, go ask him…"

And it seemed he went to do just that.

"Hmmmmm that was easier than I thought…"

They were all looking at me.

"What?"

"You actually know who 'Jashin' is?"

"Well duuuuhhhh! I explained this! He's my bitch! Of course I know my bitch!"

To this I just got a bunch of blank looks. Oh well, better luck next time!

Plopping back down on the couch I had been previously occupying I looked at them.

"So what now? Tsunade's probably not happy I missed my classes…."

They all looked at each other while Konan looked at them expectantly, then sighed when she didn't get an answer.

"Well they haven't planned this far ahead…..why don't you stay here for a while till we get all of the guys gathered to meet you…"

I looked at her, "Why exactly would they gather to meet me?"

She smiled gently, it was then I realized with a shock of surprise, her lip was pierced. It didn't seem to fit in with the rest of her demeanor.

"Because, anything that one of the boys interesting –even Tobi who gets interested to varying degrees often- the others immediately want to see why. And this is even more because _I_ find you interesting as well…."

Then I heard the tramping of feet and exclamations of greetings.

"Oh! They're here! Good, I was beginning to worry!"

Well shit…..

**A/N: I'm gonna keep this short…..did ya like? Hope so! Review! Go! Go! (My house seems to be the pinpoint for lighting strikes and honestly I don't want my computer to be fried…again….) Ja-ne~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Hiii! I'm back! Ya miss me!? Probably not but hey, no harm in tryin'! Ok, Danke to the people who reviewed:**

**Lovely-Bunny**

**Good boy-chan**

**SanDavis687**

**Onetikakawachi**

** .X**

**xXNeonilaxXAnimexX11**

**sarah**

**Kildosad**

**DontWaitUpForMe**

**Atsuko maeda**

**Ok I actually have a pretty darn good excuse for not updating in a long time! Meine Mutter (my mother) decided that our whole house should have a late (very late mind you) spring cleaning session. And ya know of course I am NOT an organized person….well…I am with **_**everyone else's**_** stuff….like if I were to see your portfolio and all the papers were scattered and not in order I would have to of course alphabetize them and maybe even color code them. Yes I'm strange like that, but anyway with my stuff it's the exact opposite. But I had to clean my WHOLE room before I could go on the computer. So that meant no typing no music no funny anime/Asian dramas….**_**NOTHING!**_** Do you know how long those three days were? I mean sure my room looks a whole heck of a lot better…but…that may have something to do with the fact I carried out about…..well….8-10 bags of clothes that I either didn't want or couldn't fit into anymore…..and about 4 bags of just random junk I've collected the years…OH! AND! The A/C in my room must hate me 'cause whenever I'm in there for extensive amounts of time like I don't know SLEEPING it gets sooooo hoooooot! I mean I died a couple times!...Feel pity for me!...and if you don't….don't say anything….I can just pretend you feel pity…..XD**

**((This is like four months later: MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T TURN ON! THE STUPID PEOPLE OF OUR PHONE COMPANY SCREWED UP OUR COMPUTER…I also apologize for all that so…Yea….onward….))**

**Disclaimer: The creator of Naruto won't know what hit him….but…I have to get a ride first….**

** #$%^&*()_(*&^%$#%^&*()_(*&^%$# !#$%^&*()_))_)**%&^&*((&^&%# *)&(*&)&&^*&&)&_)%$#$#$%^&*~! #$%^&*_)(*}{":?**

"Wha-?" I started looking at Konan in horror.

"See, see? Isn't she pretty? Tobi thinks Pretty Girl is the prettiest girl in the whole wide world! Doesn't Mandara-san think so?"

I felt like my eye was going to start to twitch. The boy's voice was really shrill….it wasn't this shrill earlier in the cafeteria.

The group seemed to file in once more (the group had gone out to the hallway it seemed to greet the other people) laughing and making way too much noise in my opinion.

The new additions that came in were a tall man with similar features too Itachi and Sasuke. Must be another Uchiha…..urrgh that's all I need, a man who was two different colors with green hair…hmm…I wonder how far the line of separation go- no no dirty thoughts dirty thoughts bad bad Sakura! - and last but not least a man who may or may not have been the love child of The Joker and John Henry…..Hmmmmm… strange combination….

They were talking about me because, I heard the words "Pink," "Bitch" and "No you can't eat her Zetsu!" hmmm…I wonder which one is Zetsu.

Oh well…now the important thing is if I could get out the door and up the stairs to freedom without them noticing.

Judging by the fact that I could move like a 'ninjah' and the distance to the door….I could probably swing it…..but…I'd have to lose my combat boots. I couldn't run in the heels if my life depended on it….which it just might…

Sitting up carefully I slipped off my boots sadly pressing my fingers to my lips then back onto them in mock angst, though I really did love those boots. Then an idea popped into my head, taking the red lipstick I had stashed in my bra (What? It's a handy place!)) along with the folded up schedule. At the time I didn't realize idiotic-ness but over my classes I wrote a quote from a familiar story, "And Cinderella left her glass slipper on the stairs as she ran…"

They were all too engrossed with their arguments and discussions that none of them noticed as I stuck my schedule in the laces and slip behind them to the stairs. As I bolted up the stairs in a very animalistic way, my hands helping to propel myself forward, I heard Tobi's slightly wavering voice ask where I was.

'_Shit,'_ I thought I would have more time than this. Pushing myself off the last step with as much force that was held in my coiled arm muscles I leapt to the door opening it and closing it not caring anymore about being stealthy. Running down the sidewalk, I probably looked insane; stocking feet, smeared makeup, bruised, and sprinting for my life. But paying no heed to what my fellow Earthlings were thinking, I bolted behind the trees just as I heard (thank Buddha for sense training at the Monastery I had accidently quite literally ran into with an off road vehicle, but that's for a different day hmm?) all the Akatsuki burst out into the lawn. Using every last fiber of my being I zigzagged through the trees a wide grin splitting my face. It was exhilarating to run again, to feel the wind brush its long wispy fingers in through my hair, the trees waving their branches a 'Goodbye!' as I passed, even the stones and grass biting in the flesh of my feet were welcome. Gosh….that sounded angst-y and melodramatic didn't it? Well….it happens…especially when I hadn't run like this since…well…not since the Monastery incident! And that's been at least six months!

Slowing to a jog I was aware I had reached the woods behind my own house. Hopping the wood fence I easily opened the back sliding door and made a beeline for the bathroom.

After I had cleaned of the grime of the day and scrubbed the offensive, horrible, devil slime (makeup) off my face I changed into a pair of loose black sweat pants, black bra, and white wife-beater. Ahhh, comfy! Padding down the hall in my bare feet, toweling my hair dry I walked into an all too familiar scene. There, lying on my futon, eating my frozen chocolate grams with about three fans turned her way was my best friend Decesean. Dressed in my teal sweat pants and her own blue and white tank top, with her black, blonde, and brown hair pulled up messily on the top of her head she looked comfy. Laying the towel on my shoulders and crossing my arms over my chest silently sticking my tongue out at them when I had to readjust because it looked funny because I had….uhm….extra 'padding' as Tsunade called it.

"Decesean….what are you doing in my house?"

Her head snapped up her blue-green eyes locking on mine.

"Sakura! You're home! Good I was beginning to think you'd NEVER get here!" she scooted over and patted a spot on the futon, "Come! Sit with me and watch a scary movie together! No, no how about you tell me about you're first day back? Did you kick some ass? Please please _please _tell me you kicked some ass!"

Talking to her was beginning to sound better and better as the moments passed. Because, the reason I asked why she was in my house wasn't that I wasn't used to her doing it, or it bothered me. You see, I had moved away from Konaha after the incident, but now I had moved _back_ so how she got here in the first place was a conundrum…But it didn't matter to me! She was here that's all that mattered.

Grinning an evil grin I took a flying leap and landed besides her causing her to bounce into the air about a foot. She had one of those anime fault faces going on. Ya know the dinner plate eyes and the really tiny mouth? Well she had the dinner plate eyes and the tiny mouth but her cheeks were stuffed with chocolate grams with crumbs everywhere. So….it was even better~!

So I told her about the day, stealing some of _my own_ chocolate covered grams, and we laughed about the day's events. She was oddly jealous that I had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. But then I told her about writing the quote on my schedule. We both started laughing until something seemed to dawn on both of us. We froze our eyes wide and the whole, 'Deer caught in the headlights' took on a new meaning.

"Oh…" I started

"My…" she supplied.

"_**Jashin!**_" we hissed in unison.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE THEM YOUR SCHEDULE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE THEM MY SCHEDULE!"

Unison

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Aaaannnd also unison…

Needless to say I then realized my idiotic-ness…..and that chocolate covered grams and orange juice do NOT go together…..

**A/N: Oh….my….gosh….it's been so long! Did ya miss me? I hope you did! Oh, quick thing, do you want me to explain the Monastery story? Review if you want an explanation in the next chapter XD Well that's really all, hope to see reviews IMMEDIATELY! Please and Danke ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters…..YET…I'll figure out something…someday….maybe…oh well….onward!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'M~~BAACCKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Waking up with a groan I opened my eyes to the sight of Decesean sitting cross legged straightening her hair. She looked pretty odd with the blonde bangs pinned up looking similar to someone with an extreme 'bump-it' in and the rest of the black hair pinned in odd places as she straightened the brown, lower layer.

"Why are you up so early? You hate mornings…."

She seemed surprised I was up, cursing loudly when she started and burnt herself.

"Damn Sakura! Scare a girl half to death! And to answer your question, I do, yes but I mean I if I wanna look awesome I have to give up _something_," she said fanning the spot she burned, which funnily enough looked like a hickey.

Squinting at her I hauled myself up and meandered to the shower. My face felt greasy enough to fry a chicken with. Yuck….

After stripping my comfy clothes off I stepped into the hot spray, sighing happily when the hot water soothed the bruise and scratches that had occurred the day before. After the initial shock of my idiotic-ness Decesean had seemingly then noticed my face and had immediately shook her head and went straight to the cupboard where I kept my first aid kit. When I had explained what happened to me she laughed and said, "Babe! This is almost as bad as the Monastery!"

**(A/N; Now, all of you thank Lovely-Bunny for this, because she is like the only one to ask for this! So be thankful!)**

_**Flash Back**_

_Sitting slouched on a bench Sakura could not have been border. Watching the paint dry after remodeling her apartment in the city was more exciting than this. Rubbing the spot where she had just recently got pierced she glared at the students milling around the plaza. They had come to the Tibetan mountains for a field trip. Except they weren't doing _anything, _she really didn't enjoy doing absolutely __nothing__ like this. Someone plopped down beside her with a groan. _

"_Ugh! I hate when they just stand around like this!" _

_Sakura looked to her side and was slightly surprised to see a girl around her age –maybe a bit older- sitting beside her. Taking in her multi-colored hair and her clothes similar to her's, Sakura decided she would strike up a conversation._

"_They've done this before?"_

_The girl snorted, "Psh, just about every time we have a field trip. Pretty dumb if you ask me."_

_Sakura shook her head silently cursing her pink bangs as they fell into her face. She was shook out of her revere as Decesean said, "I'm Decesean…Say…what do you think about having' some fun?"_

_Decesean had a devious grin on her face and it grew bigger as Sakura replied with a, "Hot damn girl it's about time!"_

_Standing Decesean held out an am, "Come on, I know exactly what to do!"_

"_Wait…you sound like you've done this before…." Sakura said as she took Decesean's arm to pull herself and her bag up off the bench._

"_Well….I have….just not with anyone…" she replied as she started walking away._

"_Oh….that's…comforting….I guess…." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in thought._

"_Oh I know right?"_

"_Hmmm…so what are we doing exactly?"_

"_Oh~! We're going off road driving!"_

"…_..WHAT?!"_

"_Shhhhh! Keep it down!"_

"_OF ROA-!?"_

_Decesean slapped a hand over Sakura's newly pierced lip and hissed in a tone that sounded like shutting up would be _very_ beneficial to Sakura's health, "If you would stop __shouting__ I would explain...are you going to stop shouting?"_

_At Sakura's nod Decesean took her had off of Sakura's mouth carefully._

"_I have a friend who has a friend who has a friend who has a cousin who has a girlfriend who has a brother who has a jail buddy who has an off road vehicle….and I know how to drive it…."_

"_Uh-Hu…..so when are we going?"_

"_Wha…..we were going to go just a second ago but you had a mini melt down thank you very much!"_

"_Well excuse me! To just spring that on someone, it's startling!" _

"_Yea right ya wuss!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too- 'Ey! Wait just a minute! We've gotta go!" _

_Decesean grabbed her new friend's arm and took off running; no one would miss the brightly colored girls for a little while._

**(( A/N: If you haven't figured it out, they are going to go off road driving in a jeep of some sort….I am much too lazy to write that out…I will do the crash but I honestly can't think of much to say in terms of this…..sorry!))**

_They were well into the forest when Decesean suddenly screamed and veered to the right. Decesean was thrown against Sakura and clung on to her for dear life._

"_What exactly are you doing?!"_

"_There was a monkey!"_

_So with that they both realized something if Decesean wasn't driving…who in the heck was?_

_They stared wide eyed at the terrain in front of them._

"_CLIIIIIFFFFF!" their voiced resonated throughout the mountains loud enough several birds 'flew the coop'. _

_Sure enough….there was a cliff…..and they were headed straight towards it._

"_Oh my Jashin, Oh my Jashin, Oh my Jashin, OH MY FUCKING JASHIN!" screamed Sakura._

"_WHO THE HELL IS JASHIN?!"_

"_THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND DEATH, AKA MY BITCH! HE'S GREAT AT PARTIES!" _

"_OH….IF WE DIE….CAN WE GO WITH HIM?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT I'VE NEVER DIED!"_

"_TOUCHE!"_

_Though throughout this I suppose it never occurred to them to actually grab the wheel…._

_Soon they were plummeting off the cliff…..into….a brick wall?_

_Sakura gave one last though as she slipped into unconsciousness, 'Why is there a wall in the jungle? That doesn't make good sense!'_

_When Sakura woke up she blinked away the grogginess and sniffled. Looking up at the yellow light that seemed to make up everything above her she asked aloud, "Am I dead?"_

"_Not yet sweet-cheeks…we __are__ naked though…."_

_Sakura's head snapped over to her right so fast she got whiplash. After she recovered from that she looked at Decesean._

"_Uhm…..Decesean…why are you wrapped in seaweed?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing sweet-cheeks…"_

_Sure enough, when Sakura looked down at herself she was wrapped in the stuff too._

"_What…the…fudge sickles…"_

"_Yup…."_

"_I don't suppose you have someone who knows how to get us out of here do ya?"_

"_I may….but…..ya know…the absence of clothes means the absence of pockets, and the absence of pockets means the absence of a cell phone…."_

"_Right…."_

"_Mhhhmmm…"_

"_So…..what do we do now?"_

"…_.."_

"…_."_

"…_..!"_

"…_.?"_

"_HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!"_

"_Yea like that's gonna do anyth-!"_

_At that moment a man in a monks outfit __**((A/N: Think…I don't know….OH! The robes from Bulletproof Monk! Or your favorite monks off your favorite martial arts movie)) **__and bald headed ran in._

"_I stand corrected..."_

"_It's good to see you girls are awake, I am Jebu and you crashed into our monastery."_

_Sakura looked at Decesean with wide accusing eyes and Decesean looked back in denial. 'What?! I didn't mean too!' her eyes seemed to shout_

"_Ok…..real sorry 'bout that buuut….uhhhmmmm…..why are we naked under…seaweed….?" Always to the point Decesean._

"_Oh! The healing properties of the seaweed will help you with your bruises and such…I'll go fetch one of the ladies to help you out…."_

_And with that the smiling monk was gone._

"_Wait! What about…" Sakura looked at Decesean worriedly._

_And THAT was the start of an eventful stay at the Tibetan Monastery. _

_**End Flashback**_

After I had showered I stepped out. Then I heard Decesean yelling. Grabbing a light robe and pulling it on, I rushed out to where she was. Standing there was Kakashi.

"Uhm…" was the collective response around the room.

"Why exactly are you here Kaka-sensei?"

"W-well…uhm…you didn't show up for your classes after lunch and so well….I….err…we were worried…..uhm…and…..the Sound school will be showing up for a tour and a-a competition with Konaha…"

"Alright then you freak! You're done! Now get the hell out!"

Giving the robe-clad me one last look Kakashi rushed out…..not without running into a few things but hey he was gone.

"Why didn't you yell at him?!" Decesean must have been in one of her rant-y moods.

"Well sorry! I was a lil naked….and drippy….."

"Oh! Just get finished! We're gonna be late!"

I had turned to go but turned around and looked at her, "We?"

"Yea, I'm tagging along…you got another uniform I can wear?"

"Uh ...I have a regular uniform and then I have the clothes I put together to make my modified version…they're in my closet…."

Grinning a thanks she bounded off toward my room…huh…..Decesean and I going to school together…..this….would be…..interesting…..returning to the bathroom so I could put my underclothes on and dry myself I was slightly interested in what Decesean would do to the uniform.

Walking back into my room with my underwear and mismatched socks on Decesean hadn't disappointed.

She had one leg hiked up on the edge of my bed pulling the zipper up on her knee high lace up wedged boots, red fishnets (the ones with really big spaces in-between everything) that were artfully ripped, the red mini skirt that was from the uniform, sheer black tank top over a neon blue bra, and a white long sleeved shirt buttoned once in the center.

"Well….you are gonna show me up today aren't you?"

She jumped again, "Oh, hey sweet-cheeks you need to hurry and get ready, it's already seven-thirty….I'm gonna get food….excuse me….."

With that she flounced out.

"She…is odd…."

Then I started to get dressed, I decided on a pair of black sued pumps, purple and black tights ripped much like the ones Decesean were wearing. Then I put on a plaid high waisted mini skirt that matched the tights in color. A white form fitting polo tucked into the skirt with a black waist coat finished the look. I had applied my eyeliner earlier so I was finished. I'd leave my hair to dry naturally; it'd give it a cute wavy look. Walking out to the kitchen I watched Decesean stuff her face with Toaster Strudels…..now I was going to have to buy more…..damn….oh well! We needed to leave, thank Jashin Decesean could drive.

"Come on fatty, we gotta head out!"

Dodging a pan that came my way, I laughed and grabbed my bag, heading out to Decesean's car. It was nothing fancy, but it was reliable. So it was fine for us.

When I tried the door it was unlocked. Typical Decesean, she never locked the doors of anything…course….that was ok because everyone knew if they screwed up our stuff she'd probably kill them….

Slipping into the passenger seat I waited impatiently for Decesean to get her rear outta there. Oh! There she was! She came and threw her things in the back and started the car. Immediately the radio started blaring "Something in Your Mouth" grinning at her I turned it up as we rolled down the windows and pulled out of my driveway action movie styled…..and possibly ran over my neighbor's mailbox…..

When we pulled into the school parking lot people quite literally stopped and stared. Stepping of the car in unison we looked at each other over the top of the car. This would be a great day!

Walking side by side to the building we made sure to put on a show. Intertwining our arms and moving in unison I elbowed Decesean lightly nodding over at the group I used to hang out with. Understanding my cue we flashed them blinding grins before passing.

"So, what class do you have first?" Decesean asked lazily.

"Kaka-sensei's class…"

"Wait, the weirdo who was at the house this morning?"

"Yup!"

Decesean gave me a 'so-wait-a-teacher-has-seen-you-pratically-naked-and-you-don't-sound-worried?-wait-are-you-getting-a-lil-'extra-credit'-after class?' look. It was quite comical watching her face change from confusion to realization and then to a perverted grin.

Shaking my head at her smiling I turned toward _my_ class…and froze.

There standing outside of my class, in his pierced glory was Pein (and the other Akatsuki members but I was mostly focused on what Pein held in his hand). In his waving hand, was the schedule I had left with my boots.

"_That's _the Akatsuki?"

"Yea?" my voice made a very undignified squeak.

"Oh, my Jashin…do you think we can switch places?"

Turning my shocked wide-eyed face to hers I looked at her in utter disbelief, "Why, on Jashin's red hell would you want to do that?!"

"Have you _seen_ them? They are glorious hunks of manly _meat_!"

Looking at her strangely I didn't see Pein walk up behind me.

When breath ran down my neck and an arm wrapped around my shoulders (which in my opinion was _way _too much like a choke hold) I jerked my head to the side trying to see….and came nose-to-nose with Pein.

"Found you….."

**A/N: OH! HELLO! I am sooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I am currently working on all of my stories and have a lot going! I have several tentative chapters for 'Something You Can't See', AND there is going to be a sequel to that story so I have that roughly written out (well the first chappie anyway), I have the first official chapter going for 'Like Clockwork', I have like eight Criminal Minds stories goin (all with either an OC or Sakura….what can I say? I never change!) uhhhm….is there anything else that may appease you…..but yea, the reason I didn't update and didn't update is we had three deaths in my family within a month…my Papaw, my cousin, and my uncle…..it's been rough…..we recently moved to Italy, and we were planning a trip back to the states to see everyone, and instead of it being vacation, it was first Papaw's funeral, then the end of that week it was finding out about my cousin, then a week after that we were ready to start packing to come back, we got the news about my uncle after we got back from my cousin's grave…..needless to say, the stuff that I **_**did **_**was all angst-y and cry-y and….yea…..not stuff I'm working on at the moment…but anyway! Moving on to different things! If ya'll have any input on anything I'm writing or would like to see me write PM me or review =P Bye Bye!**

**P.S if this sounds rushed….that's cuz it its…..I wrote the majority of this in one day…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm Baaack! And Baby I look good! XD haha, onward to Sakura's story!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I convince my pink Unicorn Pablo to get off his lazy ass (seriously! NOT COOL PABLO!) and kidnap the owner of Naruto and have him torture the guy (that Unicorn can use rainbows in ways you don't even WANT to know!) into giving me 'Naruto'….I still don't own it…..**

_Holy SHIT! What?! How?! Space! Bubble! Intruder! Perimeter breeched! This is not a drill!_

My brain was short circuiting. I looked at Pein with a shell shocked expression; focusing solely on the fact his very (admittedly _glorious_) terrifying face was mere inches from mine.

Finally ripping my eyes from his face I looked around frantically. The rest of the Akatsuki was there, in their uniforms with their signature touches.

They would be no help of course; the faces I could see were all smirking.

Locking eyes with Decesean I tried to will her to find a way to help.

She must have got my message because her deceptively innocent looking face twisted with her usual mischief.

"Oh my Jashin! Who the HELL would put Pin-Up pictures of Sakura in the boys bathroom!?" She had turned toward the hallway that lead toward the restrooms and had grabbed a random freshman to make it look like they were gossiping.

'_Well…I'm doomed….there's no way that would work….'_

As soon as I thought that every single one of the Akatsuki perked up looking down the hallway; distracted. That included my captor.

Decesean darted forward and latched onto my arm and dragged me- quite painfully I might add, my hair had got caught in Pein's buttons!- into my designated class room before slamming the door shut and locking it with gusto.

We both leaned against the door breathing heavily; Jaida from the excitement, me from terror and shock.

The class was had frozen and was looking at us. Naruto and Sasuke had frozen right in the middle of a tussle. It left them in an….._interesting_ position.

Hesitantly I leaned around Decesean, my face probably set in a comical expression of worry/anxiousness/horror/suspense. I peeked out the sliver of glass that let you see out into the hallway and shrieked when I saw the Akatsuki with their faces pressed up against the glass.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN!" I shrieked, flying backward and tripping over someone's foot…..I think.

Even Jaida looked semi-disturbed. She really must have been truly unnerved because she darted over to Kakashi's desk and grabbed masking tape.

"What in Jashin's red Hell are you doing?" I asked from my place where I had landed on someone- who had yet to argue or complain surprisingly.

Decesean rolled her eyes and pulled the tape that made a somewhat eerily loud sound –like in horror movies everything makes _really_ loud noise that freaks you the crap out even though it's just like…._**tape**_…-and started taping up the glass…..and around all the edges…..

After she was done the door now resembled…well….a square….mummy…..

Decesean stood back from her work with her hand on her hips and nodded in satisfaction.

"Done and done!" She wiped her hands together like someone would after doing something dirty and turned around. Then she stopped and looked at me inquisitively.

"Erhm….Sakura? Who are you sitting on?"

I looked at her blinking then I remembered I HAD landed on someone.

Turning around rather awkwardly I was met with the face of Shikamaru Nara….I had been lounging comfortably on his stomach and…he had fallen asleep….

With my inner squealing loudly about his very hard abdominal muscles I poked his chest hesitantly. Maybe I squished the life out of him.

"Nara-san? Naaaaaaaraaaaaa-saaaaaaannnn!" I stage whispered, leaning forward gradually.

He twitched…that's about it. Well at least he was alive….maybe….that could have just been a muscle spasm.

Pursing my lips I flipped back my hair in thought. That's when a light bulb (being held up by Inner) lit in my brain.

Leaning close to him I propped my chin on my hands on his chest.

"Pineapple-san!" I chirped loudly, "Class is over! You're going to be late!"

His eyes fluttered open in alarm and then landed on my relaxed position.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Hi! Sorry Pineapple-san, I didn't know how else to get through to you!" I chirped again looking up at him. Hm…maybe I should be a bird….

Decesean was snickering in the background and I heard the telltale sound of a camera going off.

He looked at our position and seemed to turn a little red. Though I could understand that, I was laying on him, between his legs with my chin propped up on my hands which were pressed to his –very _very_ attractive- chest.

"…Troublesome…" he furrowed his thin brows, "Why are you laying on me Sakura-san?"

He looked partially amused partially irritated.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor Pineapple-san?" I fired back grinning.

He raised an eyebrow, "Because something pink crashed into me so I took advantage of the time that was wasted…Pineapple-san?"

I nodded my chin brushing against the back of my top hand, "Your hair looks like a Pineapple so…..It worked."

My shoulders shrugged and I heard several people snort. Or…choke….with this crowd you never know.

The side of his lip raised in a lazy smirk, his eyes still half lidded in sleepiness. It should _not_ be legal for someone to look _this_ attractive after waking up.

"Then what should I call you according to _your_ hair?"

I tapped my lip with my knuckle in mock thought.

"Hm….how about…. 'Mighty Overlord Sakura, Ruler of All Things'?"

"Ehm…."

"OR! 'Sexiest Woman on the Planet Who Can Bring Me to My Knees With a Single Glance'! I like that one….It has a nice ring doncha think?"

"Uhhmm…."

"Or you could be boring and unoriginal and just call me Pinky or something…."

"How about we stick to Sakura-san?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Has all your playfulness left you Pineapple-san?"

He grunted and sat up- causing me to throw my hands backward as to not receive a concussion from the floor- and shook his head slightly.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered.

"Hey!" I said loudly looking up at him slightly, "I resent that comment! I am not troublesome! I AM trouble! There's no 'some' about it!"

His lips tugged outward as he stood and I scooted around so I could face the class.

Everyone was staring at me like I was a nut job…..well…Decesean was snapping photos…..and Ino was practically foaming at the mouth but you get the picture.

"Ya know boys," I started, looking at Naruto and Sasuke who were STILL in their _interesting_ position, "People will catch on to your secret love affair if you are this obvious in public…"

It was hilarious watching them scramble away from each other….and the Domino affect it had on everyone surrounding them.

Hmm…Domino….Dominos….Domino's! I need food now…..

"Deceseaaaaannn~ I need food…."

She looked at me and pointed to our bags…..they were sooooo far away. (Ok…like….5 feet away…)

"Get it! Please?...please?...No! Don't ignore me! No! Come back here!" I reached out toward her in mock tears.

She gave me an amused look and pushed me away with her boots.

"Erek!"

She gave me a look, "The hell was _that_?"

I paused…thought…..wiggled my nose…wiggled my rear on the floor- its cold- …scratched my cheek….. "I don't know honestly…."

Insert innocent smile.

Deceseanface palmed.

That's when we all turned to the window when we heard something akin to pained grunts coming from outside.

Then the window opened juuuuust a little bit and a gray spiky head came into sight. Then shoulders, then a waist, then hips, and finally Kakashi came tumbling out on to the floor panting.

Shaking his head back and forth as he righted himself he took in the class, the taped door, and the window space he had squeezed through, he waved a gloved hand.

"Yo…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! Did ya miss me?! Did ya!? I bet you didn't….but I missed you! I have a sunburn! The ONE day I go out to the market to grab some fruit cuz I ran out of animal crackers, I get burnt! DX But anyway, sorry for my delay….I have this new plot bunny (I know, I know, they need to like get in SOME sort of cohesive order) about a Supernatural OC and she will NOT leave me alone! So I'm trying to get HER developed and all and then the other stories I have and then my work and…its….been….crazy…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry! *dodges projectiles* Please don't kill me! Or if you do, you might wanna resurrect me to ensure I can update….just a thought. And to ease your mind, I am already typing up the ninth chappie! As soon as this is published I go to a class and then when I get home I will finish typing up the ninth!**

**And a HUGE thank you to all that reviewed….eventually I'll get back to writing your names up on here….until then….YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the franchise, none of the Akatsuki would die, they'd love Sakura, and I'd hire all you amazing writers to help me make our dreams come true. So….I don't…own….Naruto….thanks for understanding!**

**Onward!**

The day seemed to just go downhill from there; people whispered about my bruised and scratched face, they whispered about my involvement with the Akatsuki. When will it end?!

Even though I had avoided the Akatsuki…it had taken efforts….what kind of efforts you ask?...let's just say….I'm pretty sure the outside trim of the building wasn't made for walking on….

Yup, you guessed it. Instead of walking through the hallways and ducking into a bathroom to avoid them like _normal _people, Decesean insisted we should just sidestep on the outcroppings and slip into the windows of our (_my_) classes. That and we locked the doors from the inside….and Decesean threatened the students and teachers that if they opened the door before we were out of the window she would kill them all using nothing but an eraser….

Needless to say they believed her.

Why am I even friends with her?! (Decesean: Because I'm fucking awesome, biatch!)….Right….

All the while, I had to deal with Naruto's attempts to speak to me. And the fact I kept remembering the _good _times my old friends and I used to have _instead_ of all the shitty ones.

As of right now, we were sitting in Maths…..I was sooooo bored….Decesean was asleep. On my lap. I really hope that's drool on my thigh….

Raising my lip I scrubbed a hand over my face, I could feel it in my bones that today was going to be even more 'interesting' than yesterday. Absently petting Decesean's hair like some strange….furry….creature…thing, I started scribbling problems down and attempting to solve them. I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

INO

Ino stared at the pink bombshell that was somehow Sakura Haruno. How did this even happen? How did the shy, sweet, easy to control Sakura turn into…this?

Ino had controlled most of Sakura's life. Sakura didn't ever even seem to notice. She never argued when Ino said that she wouldn't look good in this or that because of her figure or because it would clash with her hair. So she wore calm, non-expressive clothing pieces that did nothing to flatter a figure, Ino- if she was completely honest- secretly envied. But now, in scandalous short skirts, sheer tops and heels that made her trim legs look miles long…it was obvious she had figured out that she really _was_ attractive. And the makeup….Ino had always told her to put make up on and cover her pale skin because 'Pale never looks good on you. It makes you look sallow.' But she didn't wear makeup except smudged eyeliner which made green eyes stand out in a milk colored face.

And then the other girl. The messy punk who was currently lounging with her head on Sakura's lap snoring lightly. How did Sakura even know her? Sakura was never good at making friends. But now she was easy going and making scenes she would never have even dreamed of making. She talked back to teachers good naturedly and even snubbed the group of people she used to hang out with. Even Sasuke-kun! How could she do that?

_You know exactly how_ whispered a voice that sounded eerily like Sakura's.

Ino shook her head furiously; she refused to feel guilty about that. It wasn't like Sakura was actually giving Sasuke what he needed! It was Sakura's own fault!

The pinkett turned toward Ino, making Ino's heart freeze. The green eyes which had just been sparkling at the other girl's snort were cold and seemed to look straight into the blonde's soul.

Finally! I thought stretching. I was sooooo happy it was finally lunch. I thought about crying tears of joy but….my eyeliner might run down my face. There are times for cry-y makeup….high school was not one.

Telling Decesean to pick a table and take our lunches I darted to the bathroom. One thing about walking across little ledges and simply going in and out windows…..it wasn't really bathroom-break-friendly…

When I was done saving my bladder from the impending doom of popping, I stood washing my hands. I was checking my face, and making semi painful expressions as a cause of my 'battle wounds'. That's when I realized who was there with me. Temari Sabaku. One of the girls Ino and Karin were mean to but also scared of. So most of their attacks were indirect but effective. Temari never seemed to be bothered though….when I was still under the two I was secretly in awe of Temari. But of course, I never did anything about the attacks. So that made me just as guilty right?

Clenching my fists under the water I gathered all the courage I had and turned to her.

"Sabaku-san?"

She turned, her eyes cautious. I wasn't surprised I had been part of a group that hated her.

"I…" I took a deep breath and bowed at the waist, "I'm sorry!"

And like the looser I am…I ran out of the bathroom like Satan found out I was sleeping with his favorite toy.

When I arrived in the cafeteria I realized something. The tables had been rearranged. Now you may be thinking, "Why exactly is this important?" Well dear reader….you see. There were three tables a row. There sitting on the left most table were my ex-friends. On the right most table were the Akatsuki. Do you know where Decesean is? Mhm, right smack dab in the table in-between them. Standing there fuming, Decesean caught sight of me, and being the totally _evil witch_ she is waved as big and as obnoxiously as she could and called out my name.

_Dammit!_

Sure enough, the whole cafeteria looked toward me. Closing my eyes and clenching my still wet fists I walked toward her. My heels echoed loudly in the quiet room.

Finally get fed up with every one watching me I through my arms up and shouted, "For Jashin's sake! I am not going to go on a killing spree! The only thing that would warrant that right now is if you interrupt my lunch! Now bugger off!" then as I started to walk away I whirled around once more, "And quit talking about my face!"

Needless to say I'm pretty sure several people suffered from whiplash as a result of my mini-tantrum.

Dropping into the seat across from Decesean I studiously ignored both sides.

"Sweet-cheeks! Guess what!"

Pulling my lunch over in front of me I gave her an only half interested look, "Who?"

While giving me a ruffled look she launched into a tale about one of her ex-boyfriends.

I was used to these kind of things so I hmm-ed at the appropriate times and nodded and offered my sympathies when needed. Though I really was friends with the multicolored haired girl in front of me, she could exhaust a person just by talking. So I had to choose what I listened to wisely.

"Sakura...?" glancing up from my sandwich I raised a brow.

"Hmm?"

"How exactly did you get your parents to agree to let you alone?"

Oh great, why don't you just shout to the world "HEY! YOU WANNA LISTEN TO THIS!"

The Akatsuki and my old 'group' were very obviously listening. Probably because the Akatsuki are creepy (albeit HOT) stalkers and my old friends knew how utterly…..odd my parents were.

Yawing and feigning disinterest I pulled a folded piece of paper out of my shirt pocket and tossed it toward her.

"There were stipulations," I said simply.

Giving me a look, Decesean unfolded the paper reading it out loud.

_Rule number one: Must phone at least once a week._

_Rule number two: Must not have sexual intercourse_

_Rule number three: Must not invite the male species over to your house_

_Rule number four: Must not allow self to be drunk when you call_

_Rule number five: Must not wear indecent clothes_

_Rule number six: Must always answer the phone_

_Rule number seven: Must not be romantically involved with one of the male species_

_Rule number eight: Must not have orgy unless all parties are tested and give you complete background check_

_Rule number nine: DO NOT CALL US FOR BAIL MONEY!_

Decesean stared at the list while everyone within hearing distance stared at me.

Decesean whistled, "Well Sakura…..you must be pretty glad for the freedom huh?"

Rolling my eyes I bit into my sandwich again.

"By the way….how is you're not allowed to have sexual intercourse but you CAN have an orgy?"

While she had read that the first time I had heard several people listening choke on whatever food was in their mouth…..or their saliva….or air. And it happened again when she said it the second time.

Swallowing my bite of sandwich I answered.

"Well, remember, this was written by my mother AND my father…..so….I'm sure you can assume who wrote what."

Decesean snickered, "Your mom is so cool."

Finishing off my sandwich I smirked, "Did you know we had the 'What Would Happen If I Came Out?' talk?"

Another round of gasping, choking, possibly even drowning.

Decesean's eyes twinkled, she got the message.

Leaning over the table, all smirks and sex appeal, she ran her booted foot up my leg.

"Is that so?"

In my peripheral vision I could see my old friends and the Akatsuki, even the ones who were complete Ice Queens (Sasuke, Neji, Pumpkin, Weasel, The Ginger…the norm) were wide eyed and their jaws were slightly unhinged.

Leaning over to her I tilted my head and looked at her lips, "Yup…"

Her eyelashes came down and gave her a seductive look, "What'd they say?" she breathed.

"My mom said she'd probably still love me…"

"And your dad?"

"That he'd never speak to me again and that I'd have an hour to move out." and with that we both sat back in unison going back to our lunches as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

The shell shocked expressions of the people around us made me almost look my cool. Decesean and I always did something like this to get a rise out of people. Were we into one another? We never really explored it. Would we be bothered if we had some drunken fling with each other? Probably not. Did people need to know that we weren't gay? Nope!

I was actually surprised the Akatsuki weren't approaching the table….then I saw the secret looks that were being shot between Pein and Decesean.

Oh this was NOT going to end well.

**A/N: So…how'd it go? Did that do ok? Oh! And the whole Ino bit? Should I do that with other characters? I think I'll get the platonic people (Temari, Hinata, Karin (well….she's more hate but oh well) and any other girls you want to see in the story) out of the way first and then I'll move on to the available males! Now…another question, should be just the Akatsuki or should the males that she USED to hang out with be interested in this new Sakura? Hmm? Give me your opinions minions!...I rhymed….yay…. Anywho! Till next time! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto….if I did people like me would not have to write about Sakura's awesomeness….everyone would know it! And you all would be my army of awesomesauce writers! But…..alas….Lady Luck has not smiled down on us today my friends….**

* * *

><p>Thanks to new scheduling we had about three- maybe four? I don't remember! Sue me!- periods left.<p>

But I was alone in my unknowing-ness. Decesean had run off with some cute senior whose name escapes me. So I was wondering the halls at random trying to find the gym. Now I'm sure your thinking, 'You went here; shouldn't you know where the gym is?'

Well yes and no. I remember where the gym is…..I just can't remember how to get there. I'm not so secretly directionally challenged.

But soon enough I found it. The doors were closed and the strips of glass to let you see in were uncovered. Grinning to myself, I ninja rolled to the doors and wriggled like a snake up to where I could see into the gym…..

….And ran away scarred for life. Apparently the gym classes were now together. Anko always taught the girls separate from Gai….apparently not anymore….I got to see Gai-sensei and all his green jumpsuit glory doing squats.

Yea, I'll need to talk to Tsunade about this.

Scratching my nose I wandered again. I wasn't sure what I'd do for almost an hour but I was sure I would find something interesting.

At one point I noticed I had walked back to the back of the school. And before me was the door that led up to the school's roof. Mouth stretching almost painfully I opened the door and strolled up the stairs. When I got there I was planning on being as crazy and as loud as I wanted.

But then I saw something that stopped me in my tracks

**(This is for Rwisher…I hope this pleases you, oh wonderful-one!)**

Kakashi sat on the edge of the roof, dangling precariously holding a picture. I couldn't see what the picture was of, but I knew he was obviously deeply moved.

Calming myself down, I walked over quietly, my heels clicking. He must have heard me because he shoved the picture away and turned. When he saw who it was he almost blushed. But it seemed he couldn't even act like the perverted sensei I knew.

I wasn't sure what had happened so instead, I sat beside him ignoring his look of confusion.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared at the pink haired girl who didn't ask why he was up here, didn't try to comfort him- though he knew she knew he was upset-, all she did was sit beside him, her small shoulder bushing his arm.<p>

She didn't seem worried about the height, only swung her heeled feet back and forth. Then as she swung her shoe became loose.

"Pfft, ya think my shoe would knock someone out if I threw it from up here?"

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling weakly, "I wouldn't try. If you hit one of the Akatsuki you might be in big trouble."

"Did you pay attention earlier?" Sakura asked amused, "They're already stalking me."

He looked at her alarmed, something shooting through his chest. That's when he really looked at the bruise which had blossomed on her jaw. That wasn't from Karin.

"What?"

A pink eyebrow rose crinkling a pale forehead, "Kaka-sensei we explained this this morning. The bruises are kinda…ya know _there_."

Inwardly Kakashi was worried. His student was being stalked by the Akatsuki and he had been too involved in himself to notice? How could he do this? Even when Sakura was under Sasuke and Ino's thumb she had still been kind and they had gotten along well. How could he go and miss-

A flick to his masked nose broke him out of his revere.

"Kaka-sensei, don't worry about it, I can take care of myself!"

Sakura had tilted her head and gave a close eyed smile.

For a moment Kakashi saw a different face. The same smile, the same features but a different face. He had always associated this pink haired girl with his old friend Rin. But now, even with the smile, there was a difference. A brighter light behind Sakura's being. Sakura was different yet the same.

He knew for a fact Sakura had changed. So maybe that's why he didn't see Rin in her as much.

_Or maybe you're just now realizing that Sakura's her own person; an amazing, smart, funny and beautiful person._

Kakashi nearly jumped off the roof right there and then when that though filtered through his mind.

He was her teacher and she was his student. Yes! That was it! He was simply proud of her from a teaching standpoint.

Sakura noticed her sensei's mind was working a million miles a minute. So she did the only thing that seemed plausible to her.

She swung her legs up and across his. Now she leaned against a pillar with her legs in Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi looked at her in shock, hands held in the air awkwardly.

Instead of answering she simply smiled, "Calm yo' tits Kaka-sensei. It's gorgeous outside. Enjoy it while you can. Besides you get to see me as well."

Her face turned into an over exaggerated seductive face and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. He let his hands fall on her legs comfortably and watched the scenery. He was glad there was someone to distract him from his usually dark thoughts.

* * *

><p>I watched as Kakashi-sensei's shoulders became less tense and his face muscles became less tight. I was glad. For some strange reason I didn't enjoy the thought of Kakashi being as upset as he was.<p>

Eh, I just was a naturally nice person. It happened.

I leaned against the support beam and turned my head toward the scenery as well. Despite my exterior and my tough thoughts I did remember the pain that happened at this place. But I also remembered it was my home. And I loved being back. Maybe I'd have to go and see if my old haunts were still up and running. Or find some new ones.

"Hey Kaka-sensei?" I asked, almost hating to break the relative silence.

"Hmm?"

"Wasn't Sound supposed to come today?"

He leaned back on the pillar closest to him looking effortlessly attractive- _where that come from?!...I blame Inner_- and responded sounding tired, "They still are, they're coming after school hours. Didn't I tell you that?"

I snorted, "Please, you were too busy ogling my wet, naked body to tell me anything of use."

When he didn't respond immediately I looked at him, he looked half guilty and half self-hating.

"Sensei…seriously, it's no big deal, half of my old teachers have seen me completely naked."

His head snapped up and he looked at me with a strange look.

"_What?_" he asked. His tone was sharp.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly happened to you?"

"Why did they see you naked?" his voice was tense and low.

"Dude!" I was starting to get a little worried, "I was in multiple dojo's when I was gone. I changed with my senseis. That's pretty normal for me."

"Were they male?" he practically growled this time.

"No! Jashin! Why would I change with a male teacher in the room?! Unless he's my physician, ain't nobody seeing this magic!...unless he's like…hmm…I don't know…maybe Adam Lambert? If he was my teacher I wouldn't mind…but he's gay…..so," I shrugged and pursed my lips.

Kakashi practically deflated. His face was so relived I almost didn't wanna say anything. Key word; almost.

"Why Kaka-sensei? You jealous?" I raised an eyebrow grinning slyly.

What I wasn't expecting was Kakashi to stare at me for several moments not moving then placing my legs back over the edge completely calm, standing calmly and then sprinting across the roof and though the door.

I sat for a moment confused.

"Maybe he had the chili…"

**(A/N: should I just leave it there? Haha no, no I won't do that to you haha…or will I? Mwahahaha )**

I sauntered down the hallway, from what I remembered from my schedule I had some advanced Science class….or was it Math? I don't know I just remembered which room it was. I was early so I stood by the door waiting. I knew the bell would ring soon. I was in the middle of a yawn when it finally did.

Choking on spit I pounded my chest.

"Oh Jashin!" I wheezed.

People stared at me strangely as they passed by I waved them off with my free hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…maybe….I could be dying but keep walking, that's completely right."

Finally when my breathing was relatively under control I shook my head and blinked my eyes trying to save my eyeliner.

Gulping a big breath of air I squared my shoulders and went to open the door. I had lost a couple minutes but I wasn't late so that's ok right? Right!

I opened the door and stood there for a couple seconds.

"Oh HELL NO!" I said, my head rearing back and my eyes going wide.

It was Sex Ed.

Sitting on a lab stool Decesean waved, "Heya girly! Look who I found!"

And sitting beside her was Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha.

From the Akatsuki.

_And the only seat available was beside him_.

"Shiiiiit.."

**A/N: Again, I could leave you there…but I promised a long chappie and by Jashin you will get a long chappie!**

I sat stiffly on the blue topped stool, eyes glued to the front of the room.

Decesean of course was completely at ease.

Then walked in my worst nightmare.

Jiraiya.

Tsunade actually let him TEACH?!

Hearing a familiar yell, I turned precariously and saw Naruto.

Head falling to the lab tables I groaned. I just wanted to sleep….or eat….or bug someone…..or spit ball Kiba like I had during second period….

That gave me an idea.

Sitting up and tuning out Jiraiya while he started his introduction, I looked around my space. Paper; check, straw;…I'll havta make do with the tube of a pen, spit; obviously, target; acquired.

Ready! Aim! Fire!

And that is when I spitballed Itachi Uchiha.

He jerked to the side and his mouth tightened. He reached up and wiped it off. It was obvious he was trying to reign in his anger. Did I stop though? NOPE!

Decesean had seen what I was doing and was snickering under her breath, tossing paper behind Itachi to keep me supplied.

Then Itachi apparently had enough and reached up and caught the spit ball. In midair. Without looking up.

Oh brosky shit's gonna get serious.

Smiling at what seemed to me to be a challenge, I started rapid fire.

Itachi was flicking them away like nothing.

So I retreated and thought. Watching Jiraiya get a nose bleed from some girl's question I smiled to myself slowly.

Beware Itachi, no one out does Sakura Haruno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ITACHI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was honestly fed up with the pink haired girl's antics. Finally she seemed to realize defeat, and looked toward the board.

Wiping the remaining spitballs on the floor he grimaced. Such a disgusting thing. He never even did this as a child let alone as a teenager.

When he looked back at Sakura, he noticed she was smiling.

It was a strange smile. One that wasn't exactly joyous, but not the devious smirks she had worn earlier. It was…mischievous. He noted that when she was smiling like that she seemed a lot…..freer. It was interesting to observe her. Maybe she was interesting enough not to hate. Especially now that his younger brother was so shell shocked by her reappearance.

* * *

><p>Class was nearing its end- Thank almighty Jashin for that- and my plan was about to be set into motion. I wanted revenge. And I usually got what I wanted….or…I settled for what I got and shut up…..or I begged until I got it….but that is besides the point!<p>

Itachi was not only brother's with Sasuke, he was part of a group who not only kidnapped me, stalked me, AND punched me…..he was too effin smexy for his own good. And when I see sexy do you know what I do? Ok, yes I do get fluttery and my inner self drools and has perverted fantasies , but if I find out this person is an arrogant ice cube?...I make it my MISSION to knock them off their high horse….it's just what I do.

I had texted the plan in Pig Latin to Decesean. Lemme tell you, watching her try to decipher it while _trying_ to be inconspicuous but failing? Epically? Funniest shit EVER.

So the plan was now in motion. Decesean had 'accidently' dropped her folders onto Itachi's stuff. And being the reluctant gentleman his momma's boy instincts caused him to be he turned towards her.

This was my chance!

And by Jashin I took it!

I had just given THE Itachi Uchiha….a Wet Willy.

**(A/N: If you don't know what a Wet Willy is, its where someone sticks their finger{usually the pinky} in their mouth- or I suppose any wet substance such as water…I've even heard of jelly- and then sticks said finger into someone's ear. It is disgusting!...but hilarious)**

His whole body stiffened and the strangest sound vibrated through his throat. It was a mixture between 'Ichhkkk!' and 'Eehhck!' and a growl.

He seemed to be frozen in spot, his red eyes wider than I'd seen in my entire life.

Pulling my hand away, I leaned over and said, "Revenge has never been so….slimy!"

And then thank Jashin the bell rang. I'm pretty sure he was pissed….I glanced over my shoulder as I walked (Ok, I'll admit it, I was totally powerwalking with a giggling Decesean in tow) and sure enough the look on Itachi's face could have killed a baby. Yup, I thought, definitely pissed.

"Ya know…" Decesean said after we were in a semi safe spot- we still had about five minutes till class. "I think Itachi's ears are a sensitive spot for him…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Eh? Whaddya mean?"

"Well like your ears are really ticklish and you have that spot right-" she tickled a spot on my rib cage causing me to squeal and swat at her "-here, I think his ears are a sensitive spot. I don't know if its ticklish or a turn on or what…."

"I gave him a Wet Willy, I don't think he had any other reaction other than disgust." I said smiling as I started walking toward our last and final class. Thankfully because of our other schools before coming back, we were able to have a fee study period. Except….Decesean and I most certainly do NOT study at school. That's just blasphemous!

Decesean laughed as we neared the door.

"Oh dear, you are _such_ a virgin!"

"Shhh!" I said with mock urgency, "You can't say that very loud! It'll ruin my reputation!"

I opened the door with her close behind.

"Nawww," she drawled, "I think you'll do that by yourself."

Turning to her I gave her a look of confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

But she didn't get a chance to answer because a loud, "What is _she_ doing here?!"

Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, Kiba, Karin, and several other people that I grew up with were in here.

"Oh that's it….I'm going to _kill_ who ever created this schedule…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY HODH I'M SO SORRY!...And…I'm not sure what hodh is but…..oh well! It kinda happened as a miss type but….I like it so I'm leaving it. I'm a terrible person I know! I promised a long chappie and you get THIS! but it's been so crazy! ITS TURKEY DAY IN THE STATES! And though I don't live in the states all year round, I am here for the holiday season. (I was only going to get to stay until after Halloween but I found a good job and an internship at a college near my parents home…yay me!) I think this should be up on Thanksgiving so if you celebrate Thanksgiving….this is for you!...if you don't….this is still for you! And Im really sorry this isn't as long as I wanted but I decided I might as well update for you because I know sometimes when I'm waiting for a story, I'll deal with a Shorty McShort-Short chappie as long as there's some substance to tide me over…..I HOPE THIS FEEDS YOUR RAVENOUS APPITIES FOR SAKURA/DECESEAN SHENANIGANS!...I really need to lay off the sweet tea…..it gives me the jitters….OH! And I almost forgot! I need your opinions on something since y'all are my friends…..or my fiends…either or, but who should I do a little snippet off their POV? Like….give me who you want me to delve into their thoughts about the new and improved Sakura and Decesean. It can be anyone, Tsunande, a teacher, Karin, Sasuke, once I bring in the sound people any of them, uhm….I can go in depth with any of the Akatsuki members- I did some of Itachi but….I might wait till later on them because none of them really know her….if I did do them it would be first impressions….or remembering what they thought of her when she was still under Ino and Karin's thumb…..TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!...Ok, that was a super long A/N but I just love talking to you guys! Lurves you all sooooo much!**


End file.
